


Plus One

by Nova_H_Huntress



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Wedding, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_H_Huntress/pseuds/Nova_H_Huntress
Summary: It’s your brothers wedding. Penelope, your best friend from work, seemed like the ideal Plus One, but what happens when she has to cancel last minute and sends someone else in her place?
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Plus One

Letting out a long sigh, you run your hands down the front of your dress. Penelope was running late…naturally. Normally it didn’t bother you, being just a few minutes late but you could not be late to your brother’s wedding. Your mother would kill you. And then she’d find a way to bring you back to clean up the mess only to kill you again.  
Choosing Penelope as your plus one seemed like a great idea, at the time. As the minutes passed you couldn’t tear your eyes from the clock hanging on the wall above the wooden table in your dining room. The very second you decided to pick up your phone, it started vibrating, a photo of you and Penelope, her in her pink glasses, hand folded into a peace sign, appeared on the screen.  
“Penelope! Where are you?! We’re supposed to leave in three minutes!”  
“Uhm, well about that sweet cheeks…” she hesitated.  
Your stomach dropped. If you showed up late and by yourself, you’d never hear the end of it. “Oh, no. Penelope! You can’t do this to me! I need you! What am I going to do?”  
“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, sugar. I took care of that for you.” The tone of her voice was almost alarming, sly.  
Just before you could open your mouth to ask her what she meant, there was a knock on the front door to your apartment. “Penelope… what did you do?”  
As the light knocking on the front door continued, you made your way towards it, phone still pressed to your ear. Gripping the doorknob you spoke into the phone, “I swear if it’s your creepy upstairs neighbor, I’ll never speak to you again.” Pulling the door open, you gasped. “Spencer?”  
There he had been. Tall and lanky. Seeing him in a tuxedo was strange. He looked much more confident than you had ever seen him, and also incredibly more attractive. Which did absolutely nothing for the butterflies flapping about madly in the pits of your stomach. “I will talk to you about this later, Penny.” You said, before hanging up your phone.  
“Assuming that this is a surprise, I’ll apologize on Garcia’s behalf. She had something important come up last minute and since I had a free weekend, she asked if I could fill in for her as your plus one.” He smiled, offering you a single sunflower. “I know it’s not an official date, but they’re your favorite and it just seemed like the thing to do.”  
Caught off guard, you place a hand to your chest, taking the sunflower in the other. How did he know? It was Spencer after all. He might have heard you talking about it at some point or another since you’d met… or Penelope was telling him things she shouldn’t. Either way. You were about to be late.  
“Thank you, Spencer. That is very sweet of you. I love it.” You smiled at him, face flushing. “We’d better get going. I’ll fill you in in the car.”

* * *  
Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, you walk into the wedding hall, Spencer’s warmth washing over you. “Don’t mind my mother, she can be… a lot.”  
Speaking of the devil. You thought, as she walked up to the two of you. “Oh, Y/N. You made it, with a few minutes to spare. My, I was sure you’d be late.” She reached up, gripping you by your shoulders, when she noticed Spencer standing just behind you. “And who is this? Did you run off and get a boyfriend and not tell me all about it?”  
Heat rose up your neck, onto your cheeks and all the way to the tips of your ears. “Mother, this is Spencer. No, he isn’t my boyfriend, not that I would have ‘told you all about it’. We work together.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Williams.” Spencer offered his hand to her, bringing hers to his mouth to press a soft kiss to it.  
“Hmm.” She grinned, raising a perfect eyebrow. “I like this one, Y/N. Maybe you should consider dating him before I sweep him off of his feet myself.”  
Embarrassment filled you. Of course your mother would hit on him. In front of you. It was almost as if she knew about the feelings growing in the pits of your belly, taking over your heart.  
“We should really go find, Charlie.” You said through your teeth, wrapping your arm around Spencer’s. “We’ll see you around mother.”  
“It was a pleasure Ms. Williams.” Spencer waved as you dragged him off.  
“Oh please, call me Hilary.”  
Groaning, you kept walking until you were out of earshot and your mother was distracted. You could tell by the way he was looking at you that Spencer was amused, at least, and not as horrified as you’d imagined.  
Glancing around the room, you spot Charlie, talking and laughing with the best man. You were happy for him. He’d always been there when you needed him, especially when it came to your mother and her attitude.  
“Are you okay?” Spencer pulled you out of your head, a soft hand tucking a stay piece of hair behind your ear. Casting your eyes in his direction, warm blush spread across your skin. This was the longest you’d really spent with him alone and away from work and it was just as easy as you’d imagined.  
Something about him had drawn you in, maybe how he wasn’t afraid of how smart he was, or it was how friendly and kind he was. It could have been his love of magic, the child-like glow about him when he was happy. You could never quite put your finger on it but something about him made you skin heat up, had you catching yourself staring just a second to long, or you found yourself lingering in any space you shared with him just a bit longer than necessary. But he never did seem to mind. Penelope, the only person on the team who knew, said that the tall man with the cute smile was oblivious. She spent the better part of many friend-dates and movie nights trying to convince you to make a move, let him know your well kept secret.  
“Hmm? Oh. Yes, I’m fine. My mother can just be… ugh. I’m sorry about what she said to you. That was… distasteful and inappropriate. She doesn’t really understand boundaries.”  
He looked thoughtful for a moment before opening his mouth to speak. “Don’t worry about that, Y/N. You’re gonna get through this, I promise. I’ll even help you avoid her for the entire night if you want.” The smile resting on Spencer’s lips was contagious, you couldn’t seem to help smiling too.  
“Have I ever told you how perfect you are?” Upon realizing the words had actually slipped passed your guarded lips, your entire face started to heat up furiously. “Uhm, come meet my brother Charlie!” 

* * *  
Sometime later, after the ceremony, you find yourself making your way back to Spencer, two bottles of water in hand. When his eyes fall on you, his face breaks into a large toothy smile. Your heart begins to beat faster and it took all the self control you could muster to not return it with a larger cheesier more embarrassing smile of your own.  
“What are you smiling at?” You raise a brow, instead, trying to play off the butterflies.  
He shook his head in response, curls bouncing adorable around his forehead. He took the offered water bottle, cracking it open to chug down a few gulps before sealing it and setting it back down. “You want to dance?”  
“Oh.” You could feel the tender skin on your chest and cheeks heating, you hadn’t been expecting him to ask. “Uhm, if you’d like… I’d be alright with that. The song will be over soon if you want to dance to the next one.”  
Just at that moment your phone vibrated with a text from Penelope. 

Pen G 8:17 p : How are things going with lover boy? ;p  
Y/N 8:17 p : YOU DID THIS IN PURPOSE DIDN’T YOU PENELOPE GARCIA?!  
Y/N 8:17 p : I’m going to get you for this!!! But… Spencer *is* helping being this close to my mother bearable.  
Y/N 8:18 p : AND he just asked me to dance. I’m freaking out. HELP!!  
Pen G 8:18 p : Oooooohhhhh YES. GET IT GIRL! Tell me how it goes! *kisses*

Throwing your phone into your bag, you hear the song come to an end. Spencer stood from his seat at the table, offering you an arm. Nervously you let him pull you out onto the middle of the dance floor. The song that starts is a slow one, and if it was just something he did often, Spencer pulls you close, wrapping his arms carefully around you. Your breath hitches in your throat as he looks down at you, golden eyes focusing only on you. Swaying together, arms snakes around his neck, you feel like you’re the only two people in the entire room.  
“Can I tell you something without you being upset with me?” His voice breaks through the trance, pulling you back to reality.  
With the fear of saying something, or not being able to say anything, and embarrassing yourself, you only nod in response, never taking your eyes from him.  
“Penelope didn’t have anything come up. I sort of.. talked to her about you and she asked if I wanted to bring you tonight. At first I didn’t really think it was a good idea because we hadn’t talked to you about it, but I’m really glad I let her talk me into it. I’ve really enjoyed spending this time with you.”  
This had to be some kind of joke. Penelope must have put him up to this. There was no way that you could… there was no way that he could… did he?  
“Wha-what are you… saying Spencer?”  
His skin flushed, eyes moving to look at anything and everything but you. “Uhm. I..”  
Letting out a breath, you move a hand into his hair, pulling his head down gently to press your lips to his. Every nerve in your body actives, worry and dread fill you when he doesn’t start to kiss back. How god damn stupid can you be?!  
Releasing him, you pull away, apologies spew from your lips as you start to panic. “I am so sorry. I wasn’t thinking.. I thought maybe that’s what you wanted me to do.. oh my god. Work is going to be so awkward…”  
“Y/N. Stop! Stop apologizing!” Spencer grabs your face between both hands and looks directly at you, stopping anymore words from falling past your trembling lips. “That was exactly what I have wanted to do all night. You are beautiful, and smart, and kind of funny.” He laughs. “You’re one of the most amazing and understanding people I’ve had the pleasure to meet, and there is nothing I want more than to be kissing you right now.”  
“Only kind of funny?” You smirk.  
Spencer laugh rings in your ears, joy and happiness replacing the tightness in your chest. “That would be the one thing you comment on.” He pulls you closer, one arm snaking around your waist to hold you there while his other hand tangles in your hair as he presses his mouth hard against yours. Lips and teeth and tongues move together for what feels like an eternity before you pull away from each other laughing.  
“Spencer?”  
He looks different in a way you can’t seem to describe, but a good different. “Hmm?”  
“Do you think you might want to go out with me?”  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, considering his next words. “Well.. I guess that depends on if you think you might want to be my girlfriend?”  
Scrunching up your face, look at him. “Ew?! What? No! Why would I want to just kiss you whenever I feel like it? Or hold your hand? Or.. call you my boyfriend?? Gross. That sounds terrible. I’d love to.”  
Staring at you blankly, Spencer shakes his head. Pulling you face back up to his to kiss you deeply again. “See? This is why I said kind of funny.” Ruffling your hair, he smiles at you again. The smile you’d give anything to see every moment of the day. The smile that he’s always reserved just for you. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”  
Taking his hand and intertwining your fingers with his, you let him guide you into this new part of your life, a smile burned onto kiss swollen lips, happier than you’ve been in too long of a time.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fic in a loooooong time... I’m sorry if this is awful but I promise I’m trying! More coming soon.


End file.
